


Hanging Tree

by BlackHunter666



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Forgiveness, Gen, death by the hand of a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark little ficlet that came out of nowhere while chatting with Neva. Please don't ask for an explanation, I don't have one. This story is what it is, dark and angsty and so full of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Tree

Standing on the platform, his sorrowful eyes sweeping the ranks that had come to witness this, Sketch sighed softly and listened to the charges being read out against him. This wasn't how he'd thought he'd go out. He'd always expected he would be yet another forgotten casualty in a battle that no one remembered. At least then it wouldn't have felt like such a waste.

Shivering slightly in the chill air of the hanger, he glanced over towards Cody as he continued reading from the charge sheet he was holding. To hear the charges, it made Sketch sound like a truly horrible brother, not even worthy of the title brother but damn it, he'd done it all for his vode. He couldn't let them suffer when he had another option. He had known all along that he would pay with his life but this was not what he had expected when he'd been told he was to be executed.

Ignoring the silent tears that fell, Sketch turned his gaze away from Cody and looked over to wards what remained of his old Squad. Chopper was already gone; he'd made the choice and ended his own life in the freshers rather than face another pointless battle. Gus was gone too, killed a few months ago on yet another nameless world. Jester stood tall, silent tears falling as he gazed up at Sketch on the platform. Punch stood tall beside Jester, wide eyes pleading with Sketch to reveal the complete truth at last.

All this messing about didn't really serve a purpose, Cody was just trying to maintain control over the 212th after Sketch's misdeeds had been revealed to everyone. Discipline had to be maintained, this was Cody's way of proving that he was not going to stand for any more traitors in the ranks.  
'Trooper Sketch, you stand accused of giving Republic secrets to the Separatist movement. You stand accused of conspiring in the senseless murders of thousands of your brothers because of the information you gave away. You have been before the court-martial and found guilty of all charges raised against you. The verdict has been handed down by the General and the Admiral.' Cody declared, lowering the charge sheet and turning to Sketch. 'So it comes to pass that on this date, you are to be executed for treason, murder and 36 other charges.'  
'Have you any last words?' General Kenobi asked, standing at the other end of the platform.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sketch looked over to his remaining Squad brothers again and nodded, not quite ready to trust his voice. Twisting his hands in his binders and swallowing again, he forced his gaze away from Jester and Punch to take in all the gathered men.  
'Yes, I admit my guilt. I deleted coordinates from the nav comp. I tampered with the transports. I sliced into the central computer and erased several missions. I am guilty of trading secrets and allowing the Separatists access to out Intel.' Sketch confirmed, voice wavering as he scanned the gathering and tried to keep his composure.  
'Traitor!' someone yelled, setting off a chorus from the clones.  
'Silence. Let the convicted speak.' Cody barked, quietening the dissent among the ranks.

Shifting a little in his bonds, he looked back at Jester and Punch, watching the way they clung to each other in the face of these allegations and the threat hanging over Sketch.  
'I have done wrong but my reasons were truthful and pure. I did all of this to protect my brothers. The missions I erased would have resulted in heavy casualties, possibly even worse than the 501st suffered on Teth. The transports were not fit for service; I merely hurried what was already happening. The coordinates I deleted were known Separatist strongholds, places even more dangerous than the Citadel and we all know how that mission went.' Sketch continued, hanging his head at the choked sob from Jester.  
'No! This is wrong! Sketch is no traitor! He knows how much that sort of thing hurts!' Punch cried, leaning forward in Jester's grip. 'We all served under Sergeant Slick! We know betrayal!'  
'Punch, be calm.' Sketch soothed, glancing at Cody for a second. 'Might this convicted man ask for one last mercy, Sirs?'  
'That depends on this last request of yours.' Cody nodded, looking past Sketch to garner a reaction from Obi-Wan.  
'Merely a chance to say a private goodbye to what remains of my original Squad.' Sketch requested, needing one last moment to try and calm his brothers.

Nodding sharply, Cody motioned for Punch and Jester to approach the platform and strip off their armour. Both were surprisingly compliant about it, piling up their armour neatly and climbing up onto the platform. Checking each one to be certain that they weren't carrying anything that could be used to free Sketch, Cody allowed them to pass him and approach Sketch for their private farewell.

Cupping Sketch's cheek in one hand, Punch stared into his eyes, the pair engaged in a silent conversation as they had so many times in the past. Swallowing hard, Punch licked his lips and broke the silence with a whisper.  
'Sketch, you have to…'  
'No Punch, I have to do this.' Sketch sighed, welcoming Jester in close. 'I failed Gus and Chopper, I am not going to fail you two.'  
'But we…'  
'Don't say it Jester. This is hard enough as it is.' Sketch cut in again, determined that his most precious of brothers would not fall with him. 'Let me have this, it is the least I deserve for what I have done.'  
'No, we still need you Sketch. We're a team; we should be facing this together.' Punch insisted, shifting his hand to dig his fingers into Sketch's bare shoulder.  
'You are strong without me, vode. This is my gift to our brothers, my life for their freedom. Let me go to my death knowing that I protected out brothers for at least a little while.' Sketch requested, fresh tears falling as his gazed at what remained of his Squad. 'Just promise me you won't let our vode forget what my death gave them.'

Choking on his sobs, Punch lunged and wrapped his arms around Sketch, squeezing tight as he openly wept on Sketch's shoulder. He felt the gentle pressure as Sketch squeezed his arm between his jaw and shoulder, the closest to a proper embrace that could be managed in these trying times.  
'We'll make sure they never forget, Sketch.' Jester promised, tangling their fingers together and leaning into his brother. 'You will be remembered for your brave deeds.'  
'That is all I can ask of you.' Sketch replied, ignoring the angered words of the waiting men beyond the platform.  
'Alright, that's enough you three.' Cody instructed, approaching he trio to pull them apart.  
'Remember Punch, remember and tell my story.' Sketch pleaded, desperate to know that his sacrifice was worth it.  
'I will, we will both ensure your story is remembered.' Punch promised, taking a risk and stealing one last kiss from unresisting lips. 'Forward into glory, ner vod.'  
'For our brothers.' Sketch nodded, standing tall as his brothers were ushered back off the platform and over to their spot on the sidelines.

Moving around behind Sketch, Cody reached for the black hood that was hanging there and bundled the cloth in his hands. Stepping up behind Sketch, Cody slipped the hood over his head and smoothed it out quickly.  
'For what it's worth, I'm sorry Sketch.' Cody whispered, reaching out again.  
'I forgive you Cody.' Sketch replied, keeping his voice low so few heard what was said. 'I knew this was coming. Never thought I'd go out like this though.'  
'The General said he would ensure it was quick for you.' Cody promised, coming up behind Sketch again.  
'Thank you.' Sketch uttered, fairly sure Obi-Wan would pick up on his gratitude for that small mercy at this moment.

Looking out across the gathering, Cody slipped the rough rope around Sketch's neck and slipped the knot down, taking out the slack in the noose. Squeezing his shoulder and offering one last apology, Cody moved away from Sketch and grasped the lever he'd been guarding ever since Sketch had stepped onto the platform.  
'Then so it comes to this, Trooper. Your guilt has been accepted and agreed upon; even you have admitted your guilt here in front of your peers. Your punishment has been decided and now comes the time.' Cody declared, clasping the lever firmly in his hand. 'Go now and be with those who have already left this realm.'

Screaming as the floor dropped out from under Sketch's feet, Punch lunged as a sickening crack rang out across the gathering. Dropping to his knees, Punch stared up at the swinging corpse as one of the medics approached and gripped Sketch's wrist. A moment of stillness and he nodded, indicating that the deed was done.  
'No, no, no! NO! NO! Sketch!' Punch cried, rocking slowly on his knees as he gazed up at the body. 'Sketch! No, this can't be real.'

Watching the pair on their knees at the foot of the gallows, Cody dismissed the rest of the gathering and climbed down, fighting back tears of his own for what he had done. There was no coming back from this; Cody knew he would be forever haunted by Sketch's final whispered words. All he could do was try and move on but he knew Sketch would always linger in his dreams, as would the tormented sounds of a shattered squad left behind to grieve for their lost.


End file.
